Goodnight Moon
by Echokid14
Summary: Ashley knew she needed to think about her life or rather more her love life. she was looking for something that would last a long time or maybe for the rest of her life. Ashley/Maria oneshot FEMSLASH so if you don't like it don't read it


**Title: **Goodnight Moon

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: **Ashley/Maria

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them...none of them...

**Summary:** Ashley knew she needed to think about her life or rather more her love life. she was looking for something that would last a long time or maybe for the rest of her life.

**Author's note: Ok so I heard this song called goodnight moon at the end of kill bill vol 2 and became inspired to write this but was having trouble thinking of the setting. And during the time I was thinking about writing this I came down with some horrible cold so at some point of being sick and medicated on cough medicine the whole story came to took me awhile to write it though mostly beacuse I was having diffculty with the sex scene (they are'nt my forte). But I tried really hard to write it out as I saw in my head. So I hope you all like it! oneshot. **

**This fic is dedicated to ashleymassarophan1 for reviewing my previous works I just wanted to let her know how much it means to me she did so and hope she'll be proud of this fic I dedictated to her.**

* * *

Ashley walked into a dusty bar titled The Snake Charmer. She'd had a rough week and was just looking for a place to relax with a drink. She'd never been there before, her friend Eilliot suggested the place to her. Ell had admited to going to The Snake Charmer when she needed a place with a calm vibe to write songs for her band.

As the door opened a bell dinged drawing everyone who was in the establisment's eyes to Ashley. It made Ashley feel like the new sheriff in town walking into the town saloon, like in the old western movies. After a second everyone just resumed what they were doing before Ashley had entered. Ashley walked through the haze of smoke to empty bar and took a seat. "What can I get for you blondie?" The Bartender questioned."Jim bean on the rocks please"Ashley requested politely. The bartender smirked at her drink order. "One Jim bean on the rocks coming up" He replied. As Ashley relaxed and waited for he drink she noticed that Goodnight Moon by Shivaree was playing on te jukebox. The song was giving the whole place a movie like vibe. For a moment Ashley just listened to the song.

_There's a blade by the bed __and a phone in the my hand_

_A dog on the floor and some cash on the nightstand_

_When I'm all alone the dreaming stops and I just can't stand_

Ashley tapped her fingers to the beat she'd heard this song a few times before, but she felt as though she was thoughly hearing it now.

_What should I do? I'm just a little baby what if the lights go out_

_and maybe and then the wind just starts to moan outside the door he followed me home_

_So goodnight moon I want the sun if it's not here soon I might be done _

_no it won't be too soon till I say goodnight moon_

Ashley hummed the tune a bit until the beverage in front of her."Here ya go blondie enjoy" He said."Thanks"She replied with a smile. She taken a sip of wiskey before she started started pondering the whole reason she was there. Ashley knew that she needed to think about her life, or rather more her love life. Her life was busy between her nine to five as a hostess at a four star resturant and entering surfing competions to become a pro and then trying to plan in time with her friends, somewhere along the line she forgot about her love life and dating. Well no she had been on "dates" but they never led to meaningful relationships. She was looking for something that would last a long or maybefor the rest of her life. She was lonely and wanted to be able to come home to someone at night. Ashley was so deep in her thoughts she did'nt notice the figure sit down next to her. What broke her from her thoughts was a soft voice "One vodka tonic please" it requested. Ashley turned her head to see the voice's owner, and the owner turned out to be the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes on. She had long red hair, and green eyes that were just mesmerizing. Ashley felt a twinge from her heart while she looked at this raidiant woman. She turned to face her fully.

"Hi I'm Maria"The petite woman introduced herself with a soft smile. "I'm Ashley"Ash the introductions were out the way. The two began to chat. Ashley learned that Maria was aspiring to become a fasion designer and that it was diffcult for her to get known designers to look at her clothing line scketches. Ashley in turn told told her of her dream to become a professinal surfer.

They talked with eachother until the bartender announced the last call.

"Would you like to continue our disscussion at my place?" Ashley questioned green eyed beauty. Maria stared into Ashley's blue eyes knowing she would'nt refuse the blonde bombshell's offer. "yes I would love to" Maria answered with a sweet smile.

Once arriving to Ashley's house the two got comfortable on the sofa and started talking when the subject's of Ex's came up.

"Honestly I dumped my last ex beacause the relationship was'nt going any where, and we were just losing the connection we had" Ashley stated. "oh I dumped my lat ex for cheating" Maria informed. Ashley was stunned when she heard that, she wondered how anyone who was lucky enough to be with Maria could cheat on her. "Wow that was stupid of him, he obviously didn't realize he had a smart, funny, drop dead goregous girlfriend" Ashley said.

Maria blushed and looked down." I don't know about all that Ashley" Maria replied still blushing. "It's true Ria" Ashley said scooting closer to her so that they were touching. Ashley tilted Maria's head up so she look into her eyes. "your beautifl with brains and a sweet personality to match" Ashley said. "Thank you" Maria whispered keeping eye contact.

They stared into eachother's eye until they slowly gravitated towards eachother into a kiss. It sent an electric like energy throughout Ashley's entire body. She'd never felt that from a kiss in her whole life. When they broke the kiss, Ashley was stunned and she could see Maria was too. "Wow" Maria muttered smiling in a way that made Ashley want to kiss her more.

Ashley did'nt know how they'd made it to her bedroom or when they even decided to come in there. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess, the only thing she could focus on was Maria's soft lips pressed against hers. Somewhere along the time of them ending up in a horizontal position on the bed and entering the room they had discarded all of their clothing. Leaving both girls completely exposed.

Ashley was ontop of Maria, sucking a sensitive spot of flesh on her neck, making the red head moan and arch upwards."Ashley"Maria breathed out huskily as she thrusted her pelvis against Ashley's thigh."Oh...please...Ashley" Maria moaned begging her to touch her throbbing womanhood.

Ashley responded by rubbing light circles around Maria's swelling younger woman closed her eyes shut as she bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan trying to escape from her throat. Ashley read her reaction as a sign to continue and did so by sliping two fingers into slick heat.

The red head kept her eyes shut, but lost the battle with the moan that escaped her lips carrying Ash;ey's name on it.

Ashley started slowly pumping her fingers into Maria's womanhood feeling her inner wall tighten around them. Judging from her body's reactions Ashley knew it would'nt be much longer until she pushed Maria to the brink.

Ashley quickend the pace of her fingers, keeping them in rythm of Maria's thrusts. While doing this she started cupping and carresing Maria's breasts. Ashley knew the red head was cloe all she needed was a little kissed a path down Maria's tight abdomen moving lower until she reached her womanhood. Ashley then gave her swollen clit a swipe of her tounge.

That was it that was what took Maria over.

Maria's body tensed as the shockwave of pleasure radiated thoughout her entie being, she moaned out Ashley's name as she rode out her orgasim. Ashley pulled her fingers out when she was completely sure the younger woman was satisfied, then moved to lay down next to Maria's limp body. She pulled Maria's limp body close to hers wrapping her arms around her waist.

Maria let out a contented sigh as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Wow...ok it's your turn Ash" Maria said softly looking up into blue eyes. "No" The older woman replied lightly kissing Maria's head. "It's ok Ria you just sleep" Ashley said with a smile. "But you did'nt recieve any release" Maria objected her tone still soft. " I know but it's ok, I'm sure you'll have plenty of opprtunities to repay the favor" Ashley said kissing Maria softly on the lips. "Ok" Maria agreed quietly resting her head on Ashley's shoulder again. The red head was to tired to argue and would definately find an opprtunity to repay the selfless blonde.

Soon Maria drifted into a peaceful sleep. Ashley watched the younger woman sleep for a few moments noting how beautiful and contented she looked as the moonlight shone on her. Ashley closed her eyes as she felt Maria's slow steady breathing against her body.

_I have a feeling you'll have a lifetime of oppertunities to repay the favor Ria _Ashley thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok so that was Goodnight moon inspired by the sogn I really hoped you liked it I worked really hard on it and tried my best with the sex scene so please leave me some feedback in a review of how I could improve or if you hated this or liked it it would be seriously appreciated. And if any of you have any request please feel free to message me or ask for a request in a review. I would also like to thank those of you who take the time to read this it means the world to me that you do and all of you are greatly appreciated.**

**Echokid14**


End file.
